


fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you think<br/>you should've seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into this ship, but my headcanons (and poems further along in the timeline!) don't let it have a happy ending. XD Not sorry, though.
> 
> Title from "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

you think  
you should have seen it coming.  
that you should have know  
that not even three hours after you were reunited,  
you were going to lose him.  
you don't really want to think about it,  
but  
when you look back at old pictures,  
it's hard not to  
when he's in almost all of them  
.  
you're learning to cope  
and to move on.  
that doesn't mean it's easy, though.  
some days  
are alright.  
you can go though your day like normal,  
like he's still around.  
some days,  
all you want to do is cry.  
you wonder  
how your life will go on  
when you have a gaping hole in your heart.  
but  
some days  
you curse the day you were born  
and the day he died  
and  
every  
little  
thing  
makes you mad  
and upset  
and reminds you of him.  
those days are the worst,  
for you  
and for everyone around you.  
but.  
you deal with them  
just like every other day:  
one hour,  
one minute,  
one second  
at a time.


End file.
